


Red

by shyshy



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: M/M, light depiction of robot body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyshy/pseuds/shyshy
Summary: Zero will do anything if it means X won't hate him.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> A bit gory, I apologize.

Zero found X sitting in a corner. The closer he approached him, the more X turned his head away from him.

“What's wrong, X?” Zero asked as he kneeled down in front of his friend. Normally X would greet him with the warmest smile, but here he was cold as ice.

“I hate it.”

“Hate what?” Zero reached out but X regressed into his corner as his hand came near.

“Red.”

Zero suddenly realized his hand was covered in blood, as red as his armor.

“What the-”

“Red red red. Look at you, covered in red! Always!! Like a monster.” X sneered.

Zero sat back, hurt and confused. This was so sudden. If X saw him this way, the way Zero saw himself, then...

He tried to wipe his hands, but he noticed X staring at him. He followed his blue friend's line of sight and landed on his chest. His blood-red armor.

He saw the raw hatred in X’s eyes.

“...I'll get rid of it,” Zero replied, trying to remove his gauntlets. What should have slid off easily proved impossible as the armor refused to budge, as if it were now melded onto his synthetic skin.

He’d have to rip it off himself. His systems warned him that it'd bring him agonizing pain.

But the icy look X cast on him...

“I'll get rid of all of it.” Zero buried his fingers into his armor, and with great strength, ripped it off. Metal creaked as it bent out of shape, electricity crackled as exposed red wires were torn out, and warnings blared in his systems, screaming for relief as he relentlessly clawed himself apart. These horrific sounds rung out, but Zero's lips didn't make a sound.

 _Anything for you. Anything._ _Just please._ _Don't hate me, X._

Surrounded by a sea of metallic red, Zero looked up with a gentle smile.

But X looked more disdainful than before.

Zero reached his skeletal hand toward X, but he slapped it away.

“X, why? It's all gone.”

The blue robot’s eyes widened as he bared his teeth.

“It's not.”

Only then, in the reflection of X’s eyes, did he see his own. Blood red eyes.

And then Zero’s body moved on his own, resting his fingers at his eyelids.

"It is now,” he heard himself say.

The world turned red.

And then it was dark.

~

He woke up to a kiss.

“...always wanted to wake you up like that,” he heard X sweetly say above him, “plus I couldn't help myself, you're so handsome.”

His darling X, bathed in sunlight, focused into view. He could see. Zero reached a hand out that X took and pulled his blue friend down. His red armor was still there.

X smiled up at him. It was all just a nightmare.

They laid in blissful silence for a few moments before Zero spoke.

“Do you hate any colors?”

He felt X trace a few circles on his chest as he thought. “No. Every color has its strength, I’d like to think.”

Zero rested his cheek against X’s head.

“Do you have a favorite then?”

Without skipping a beat, X rubbed his thumb against Zero's armor and answered.

“Red.”


End file.
